


Class Reunion

by LukaAndTheSystem



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Bully Frank Iero, Gay, Help, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm in it but we only talk, M/M, Past Violence, Rimming, School Reunion, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Frank Iero, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaAndTheSystem/pseuds/LukaAndTheSystem
Summary: Mikey somehow managed to drag Gerard to their high school reunion. While there, Gerard sees his former bully, Frank Iero.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Class Reunion

“This was a bad idea.”

There Gerard and his brother Mikey stood, in front of the high school they spent four years of their lives in against their wills. It was Mikey’s idea to drag Gerard to the school’s class reunion as soon as he heard about it from Ray, but Gerard was not all that willing to go. Unlike Mikey, Gerard hated high school. Back in the day, he was bullied for being quiet, and later on for being gay. He knew that his main bully, Frank, would be there, because why wouldn’t he?

“C’mon, Gee, it’s not that bad,” Mikey tried to reason. “Ray said he’d be here, and maybe your art buddy Luka should be here too. It’ll be fun.” Gerard whined. “If Ray is going to be there, then so will Frank.”

“There are free food and drinks in there,” Mikey offered. He watched amused as Gerard processed his statement. With a dissatisfied sigh, Gerard begrudgingly said, “Let’s just get this over with.”

With a satisfied smile from Mikey and an exasperated sigh from Gerard, the two boys headed inside the school. This was going to be interesting.

As soon as they stepped inside they were greeted by stale air from the air conditioners and overdecoration everywhere. On the rail of the main stairway’s bridge was a large black and orange banner, reading “Welcome Back, Tigers!” Gerard snorted; if only he were that excited. 

Gerard let Mikey drag him around as they looked for the school gym, which is supposedly where this reunion would be held. It’d been a while since they’ve been in this school, and after they left they made many renovations, so it took around 10 minutes of wandering until they found those nostalgic double doors.  
“I see they haven’t changed the gym much,” Mikey said mostly to himself, and Gerard silently agreed. “Nice to know their priorities are straight,” Gerard joked, his voice laced with a deadly dose of sarcasm. With one last breath of preparation, the boys pushed open the doors.

They were instantly greeted with a comically bright disco ball (which Gerard joked about in his head) that all but blinded them upon entering. As soon as their eyes adjusted, though, they saw the entirety of the cringe-worthy human beings they called classmates for four years. Gerard slightly relaxed as he didn’t immediately see Frank, walking with Mikey to find Ray and Luka. 

It didn’t take much searching to find them; of course, Ray was blabbering loudly to Luka about the latest songs he had written and riffs he had taught himself. Poor Luka, both brothers thought. He could only sit there and listen to him, a slightly exhausted look on his face. Ray soon turned and noticed Mikey and Gerard, going to greet them as Luka gave them a look that says, “my saviors”.

“Glad you guys could make it!” Ray cheerily said. “I was just telling Luka about this song I wrote-” 

“That sounds nice,” Gerard interrupted, “But I was hoping to catch up with Luka. I haven’t seen him in a while, ya know.” He gave a small smile as an apology. 

“I understand,” Ray said, turning to Mikey to bombard him with his life’s happenings. Gerard hurriedly grabbed Luka’s arm and nearly sprinted to a quieter and less populated corner of the gym. Once both of them caught their breath, Luka spoke.

“Thanks for saving me back there,” He sighed, straightening himself out. “I love the guy, but sometimes he’s a bit much, right?”

“Don’t I know it,” Gerard laughed, righting himself as well. “Well, now that we’re away from all that, we have some catching up to do.”

They both smiled at each other as Luka started to talk about what he had been doing after they graduated. He rarely spared details as he dramatically recounted a terrible mishap he shared with his ex-date friend, and later some interesting tales that took place at the graphic design company he now works for. Gerard listened enthusiastically, making comments here and there and thoroughly enjoying their conversation; he was glad he got to talk with him again, and he was proud of how far he’d come since graduation. 

After a while he noticed he was rambling, so he let Gerard take the reins of the conversation. They talked for a while longer, legitimately enjoying their time together before something interrupted them. That something was the very thing Gerard was hoping to avoid: Frank.

Frank strode up to them, nearly pushing Luka to the wall with his side, before saying almost too politely, “Long time no see, Gee.”

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. Before he could turn to Luka for emotional support, he noticed he was already halfway back to Mikey and Ray, shooting an apologetic glance back at him. Guess he wasn’t the only one scared of Frank, even after all these years. He turned back to Frank, who looked only slightly amused at Gerard’s friend running away. He raised his eyebrow, obviously expecting a reply to his greeting.

“Y-yeah. Long time no see.” Gerard’s eyes instinctively shot to the ground and back up at Frank, who was watching the action closely. He smiled, saying, “Wanna catch up?” 

Gerard’s mind was racing. Here Frank was, asking to catch up with his former bullying victim as if nothing had even happened? Gerard was getting a little dizzy, the tension of the moment clouding his thoughts. He realized he was just standing there and didn’t even answer Frank’s question. “Sure, I guess.”

“Great, let’s go,” Frank said almost excitedly, a small smile playing on his lips, which Gerard noticed. Why was he so excited about this? Before Gerard had a chance to think, he was being dragged out of the gym, down the hall, and into an empty classroom. 

Gerard nervously sat on a sturdy table in the middle of the room as he watched Frank come closer, sitting right next to him. Why did Frank take him all the way here? What was he going to do or say to him? His mind was clouded with anxiety as Frank spoke up, facing Gerard. 

“I wanted to apologize to you.”

What?

Gerard was not expecting those words to come out of Frank’s mouth. The shock and surprise were evident on his face as Frank continued. “I’m really sorry for bullying you. You know, back in junior year. I didn’t mean any of it, I swear. I was kinda pressured into it by my friends; they were assholes. But I’ve changed; I don’t even hang out with them anymore. I’m really sorry.”

Gerard didn’t know what to say. He was definitely taken aback by the sudden apology. Should he accept it? Gerard wasn’t one to hold grudges or anything, but how would he know he’s being sincere? What if he is?

Gerard could see the borderline pleading look on Frank’s face. He’d be lying if he didn’t say it was kinda cute. Sighing, Gerard finalized his answer. “I guess I’ll forgive you. It was a long time ago, after all.”

He could see the relief wash over Frank’s features. With a happy sigh, Frank turned his entire body towards Gerard. “Thanks,” He said. “Now, let’s catch up for real. How have you been since high school?”

It wasn’t long before Gerard was more comfortable with talking to Frank. He had really changed since high school; he was more bubbly, more open with him. Not that they had talked much before then, but still. They chatted relaxedly, sharing bits of their lives that span from after graduation to a few weeks ago. Gerard was ecstatic to learn more about Frank, paying close attention to Frank’s mannerisms and how his eyes lingered a little too long on Gerard’s. 

After a while, Frank sighed. “I’m glad I finally patched things up with you,” He said, looking off to the side of the room. “I wish I’d done this earlier. You’re really cool to hang out with.” Gerard smiled before noticing that he and Frank had unconsciously shifted closer to each other, to where they were only centimeters apart. Trying to ignore the fact that his heart was racing and his face was increasingly reddening by the second, Gerard tried his best not to sound too weird when he replied, “I like hanging out with you too, Frankie.” Wait...

Did he really just call him Frankie? Of all the names! So much for not trying to sound weird, Gerard thought as his face got even redder. Frank turned around in surprise at the new nickname he was just given.”’Frankie’, now? That’s a new one.” Frank chuckled, trying to reassure Gerard that it was alright. “I kinda like it.” 

Saying they were a few centimeters away at this point would be an understatement. Their noses were practically touching, Frank’s breath was lightly fanning over Gerard’s lips, and Gerard could feel the tension that bore over the deafening silence of the room. Within the span of a few seconds, Gerard was lost in Frank’s eyes; how had he not noticed him like this before?

Frank broke the silence with a question. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered, his eyes occasionally drifting off to Gerard’s lips. “Please?” Gerard was at a loss for words, so all he could think of for an answer was to just lean up and kiss him. It wasn’t but a split second before Frank was kissing back, his hands wandering to pull Gerard in by his hips and hair. Gerard’s hands followed suit and he wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck, pulling him closer to him as he let out breathy whines. Soon enough Frank was kissing Gerard breathless, and neither wanted to stop.

Unfortunately, they needed oxygen after a while, so Gerard broke the kiss, staring as Frank moved down to start kissing and biting Gerard’s neck, leaving dark marks as he went. Gerard’s hips moved against Frank’s, desperately trying to get some friction going as Frank smirked at the action.

“Getting a little needy, are we?” Frank teased as Gerard let out a whine much louder than he intended. Gerard turned away in embarrassment at what he did and muttered, “Don’t be a dick about it.” He turned back to Frank and flashed a devilish smirk of his own, trying to seem confident, before saying, "Just hurry up and fuck me."

Frank was a little taken aback at the sudden change in Gerard's confidence, but hey, he wasn't complaining about it. Since making up with him, he had mentally decided that he would do anything Gerard asked of him; and right now, Gerard wanted him to fuck him into next week. Deciding to give Gerard what he wanted, Frank moved down to his knees and unbuckled Gerard's belt, proceeding to pull down his jeans, as Gerard took off his shirt. Upon reaching his boxers, Gerard watched closely as Frank made eye contact with him and pulled down his boxers with his teeth, winking at him as he did so. Gerard groaned deep in his throat at the sight, his hand unconsciously making its way to Frank's hair and pulling lightly as Frank licked a broad stripe up the side of Gerard's now exposed cock.

Frank quickly went to work on Gerard, taking the whole thing in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and licking and sucking as if his life depended on it. Every time he went all the way down, both he and Gerard moaned almost simultaneously. Every fifth bob of his head, Frank temporarily pulled up and gave a quick suck on the head while stroking the rest with his hand for a bit before going back down. Gerard could barely keep his voice down, and after only a few minutes of Frank's administrations, he was moaning and whining and whimpering uncontrollably. He was so close when Frank pulled completely off, leaving Gerard feeling unsatisfied and needier than ever.

"Turn around," Frank said, the undeniable lust in his voice causing Gerard to shiver. Obeying him, Gerard turned over onto his hands and knees on the table, wondering for a second just what Frank was about to do. His thoughts were instantly silenced when he felt Frank's warm, tattooed hands moving his thighs apart just slightly. "God, Gee, you're so pretty like this," He said, before moving in close and beginning to lick at Gerard's hole. Gerard jumped at first, but soon melted into the feeling of Frank's hands holding his hips still as he proceeded to eat his ass. Within seconds he was moaning and whining for more, and Frank added a finger in next to his tongue. It felt even better, but it still wasn't enough for Gerard, so Frank added another finger, scissoring his fingers slightly to stretch him a bit more.

Once Frank had deemed Gerard ready, he removed both fingers and his tongue, to which Gerard let out a dissatisfied whine. Smirking slightly at that, Frank turned Gerard back around so that they were face to face. Suddenly, Frank realized he forgot something. "Is it okay if I do this?" He asked, his smirk fading ever so slightly. "I mean, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Is this alright?"

Gerard's heart swooned at the thought of Frank caring enough about him to ask if he was alright with what they were about to do. He smiled and nodded, albeit slightly embarrassed at the attention. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just, please fuck me. I'm dying over here," He chuckled.

With the consent he needed to continue, Frank quickly pulled off his own clothes, revealing his erection that practically sprang out at him. Gerard's eyes widened at the size. "Holy fuck, Frankie. How big are you?" Frank giggled a little too innocently and replied, "Eight and a half inches."

"That thing is gonna kill me," Gerard whined, covering his face with his arm as Frank laughed again. "We could still stop if you think it's too much," Frank offered, half-jokingly. Gerard quickly uncovered his face and said, "No, don't! Get your ass over here."

On that last word, Frank pulled Gerard closer to the edge of the table as Gerard wrapped his legs around him. Frank carefully lined up his cock with Gerard's hole and whispered, "Tell me if you need me to pause, okay?" Gerard nodded, and with that confirmation, Frank slowly pushed the head in. Gerard winced for a second, unused to the feeling after not having sex for a while. Frank paused after a second, gauging Gerard's reaction. Once Gerard's breathing evened out, he nodded for Frank to continue. They continued the cycle of pause and move until Frank was all the way in. The way Gerard's walls tightened around him was driving him crazy, and he couldn't wait for Gerard to tell him to start moving.

Gerard soon got used to the feeling of Frank's cock inside him and after the initial pain faded away, he quietly told Frank, "You can move now." Frank nodded and started a slow pace, thrusting in and out carefully so as to not hurt Gerard. Gerard closed his eyes for a second, moaning quietly and completely focused on the feeling of Frank stretching him out, making him feel full. After a few minutes, that wasn't enough for him, so he softly whined, "Faster, Frankie, please." Frank was happy to oblige and sped up his actions, angling his hips just slightly in search of Gerard's prostate. 

Gerard's moans became higher in pitch and after a bit, he gasped loudly, moaning even louder. "Fuck, Frankie, that right there, please, that feels amazing-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Frank thrust into that one spot again and again and again, speeding up even more and pulling Gerard in by the hips to meet his every thrust. Gerard's moans and whimpers became louder and his words became a jumbled mix of ecstasy under Frank. Within a few more thrusts Gerard was cumming hard all over his chest and let out the lewdest moan he had ever made. The way he tightened even more around Frank nearly sent him over the edge, but before he could cum, Gerard pushed him out, leaving him on the edge of his orgasm.

"What happened?" Frank asked, half annoyed that he couldn't cum and worried about what made Gerard push him away. He was met with innocent looking eyes and a red face as Gerard quietly said, "I was kinda hoping you'd cum in my mouth..." Fuck.

Frank's dick twitched at that. Nodding helplessly, he let Gerard sink down to his knees on the floor in front of him. Without hesitation, Gerard took as much of Frank into his mouth as he could as Frank held on to Gerard's hair. What he couldn't fit into his mouth, Gerard stroked with his hand, and God, it's like he does this for a living or something. Frank can barely hold on and after only a couple minutes, he's cumming down Gerard's throat and watching as he just took it. Gerard sucked a few extra times to make sure he got it all before pulling off of Frank's dick, winking at him as he showed him that he swallowed it all, making Frank groan. "Jesus Christ, Gerard," Frank said, helping Gerard up onto his now slightly wobbly legs. Frank dressed and went to the bathroom for some tissue to clean Gerard off, coming back in less than a minute.

Once they were both dressed and (mostly) clean, Frank sat on the table again and motioned for Gerard to sit with him. They sat there in silence for a while, until they heard a knock on the door and they both jumped when it opened to reveal Luka. "There you guys are!" He excitedly said. He grimaced and his nose scrunched up. "It smells weird in here. Anyways, I assume you guys made up?"

"How did you know?" Gerard asked curiously, but then he saw the smirk on both Luka and Frank's faces. It soon dawned on him. "You guys planned this? Us making up?" He asked, confused for a second. Frank nodded. "So you running away was part of the plan as well?" He asked Luka.

"Yep! Frank I already made up before you and Mikey came, and he wanted to make up with you too, so I helped. Hope you're not too upset," Luka innocently smiled before running away again. Frank laughed at Gerard's flabbergasted expression as he stood up, taking Gerard's hand. "Shall we join the rest?" He asked in a fake gentlemanly voice. Gerard giggled and nodded, and they both exited the classroom.

Gerard silently thanked the high school on his way back to the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you all have any requests for other stories! Thanks for reading!


End file.
